


Hopelessly addicted to you

by HerBreakingHeart, IdentityCrisis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accident, Bike crash, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hospital, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdentityCrisis/pseuds/IdentityCrisis
Summary: Keith is riding his motorbike minding his own damn business when suddenly he sees a hopelessly gorgeous boy walking across the road in front of him...For lack of a better description, the boy had eyes like the vast ocean and yet at the same time they were the endless universe. Keith found himself gliding steadily along the road with a seemingly insignificant need to see where he was going but-





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a good day, it had felt like a good day from the minute he had woken up and Keith was strangely optimistic for the first time in a while. Soft rays of sunlight stroked the surface of the startling blue ocean and he let his eyes wander serenely over the unique mixture of shades. Keith rode along the great ocean road every morning before making his way to college but he never seemed to get tired of the slight shifts in colour each day. That’s what he loved about the ocean the most, it was always changing; never staying the same for more than a few moments and yet it was always dazzling in every way. 

 

The road began to veer away from the edge of the cliff and Keith shifted his focus to the bike beneath him, the thrumming of the engine as he sped over the smooth tarmac, the roaring in his ears as the wind slipped easily over the streamlined helmet and the exhilarating feeling that filled his heart with glorious hope. As the houses drew closer together, knitting themselves neatly into a patchwork of colours, Keith forced himself to drive the speed limit and his mind wandered through a million different thoughts simultaneously. Keith rolled the smooth metal of his piercing between his lips as he considered each thought carefully and the cool metal somewhat soothed his nerves. 

 

Gradually he made his way through the familiar network of streets, enjoying even the smallest of details as he passed: a small cluster of flower beds being trimmed by an elderly woman, the soft singing of the birds, barely audible over the hum of his bike, the impossibly perfect clouds that slid across the sky in the gentle morning breeze.

 

A flash of blue caught Keith’s eye at the crossing in front of him and he watched as a young boy, about Keith’s age crossed the road in front of him. When he came to a complete stop and the engine grew quieter Keith realised the boy is singing quietly to himself, his hair shifts in the breeze as he walks and there’s a strange kind of bounciness to his step. The sweet melody drifted in the wind towards Keith’s ears and sent a slow shiver sliding down his spine, he had never heard such a beautiful song and yet it seemed strangely familiar. Each word seemed dipped in pure enchantment and Keith watched in pure fascination as the boy in the denim jacket crossed before him. 

 

An abrupt honk of anger from the car behind him shook Keith from his wondrous daydream which he took as his cue to leave. Keith was unbelievably lucky that riding a motorcycle was more than second nature to him for even as he slid his foot onto the accelerator he found it entirely futile trying to tear his eyes from the boy on the pavement. He had yet to see the boy’s face but he still felt an undesirable pull connecting him to the source of such a beautiful melody. As if he could hear Keith’s thoughts, the boy glanced casually over his shoulder and as their eyes connected keith could’ve sworn he was about to combust. 

 

For lack of a better description, the boy had eyes like the vast ocean and yet at the same time they were the endless universe. Keith found himself gliding steadily along the road with a seemingly insignificant need to see where he was going but-

 

~~~

 

CRASH! 

 

The sound made Lance startle and he swung round to determine where it had come from. What he saw made his heart plummet.

 

The raven haired boy lay in a crumpled mess on the floor, his arm draped at an awkward angle over the handlebar of the bike that lay on top of him. Lance was dimly aware of the woman crouched by the boy and that she was speaking to him but his brain was suddenly swamped with only one thought… was this his fault? He'd felt a pair of eyes watching him; studying him as he walked but he hadn’t thought too much of it until he glanced back and saw the gorgeous eyes of molten chocolate that stared back at him. 

 

A desperate need to help overcame the fear within him and Lance stumbled towards the woman who was barking orders at passers by. Apparently no one had the sense to call an ambulance, so that duty fell on Lance who, this time, immediately snapped into action. 

 

“Someone has to go in the ambulance with him.” Lance didn’t know who had said this but he didn’t waste any time stepping forward and volunteering. 

 

“I’ll go. I can take him, I know him from school so at least he’ll have a familiar face.”

 

The lie slipped out from his lips and it took a moment for what he’d just said to register but the murmured agreement meant that it was already far too late to take it back. 

 

_ Why did I just say that? Maybe I feel responsible? Or maybe I’m just an idiot who knows... _

 

~~~

 

The boy’s chest rose and fell as he dreamed peacefully, his mouth hung partially open, just enough for Lance to be able to admire the tongue piercing and fuel his mind's eye as it dreamed of the raven haired boy rolling it between his lips whilst deep in thought. The boy looked so peaceful as he slept and a strange calmness settled over Lance just from watching over him. 

 

Lance had intended to stay until the boy woke up, he was anxious to meet this beautiful stranger and to hear his story, but by about mid day he was being sorely missed at home where his mum was juggling 3 toddlers and a baby on her own, and so he settled for some gift shop flowers to let the boy know he hadn’t come alone. 

 

~~~

 

Keith awoke dazed and confused with a headache so splitting he had to check for blood. The harsh white lights swam across the inside of his eyelids and panic struck as he struggled to remember where he was and how he got there. He glanced down and the tangle of tubes and needles feeding into his arm made him startle, what on earth had he gotten himself into this time?

 

A strange numbness overwhelmed him as he struggled to sit up, he was no stranger to hospital beds and waking up with little to no memory was also pretty standard, now that he came to think about it. A quick glance around the room got him no closer to figuring out what had happened, but someone had clearly been here because there was a dazzling bouquet of hospital gift shop flowers on the table next to him. Unfortunately, this particular arrangement was a little too much for Keith to handle and he promptly threw up over the side of his bed. 

 

As he reached for the tissues that sat on his bedside table, Keith realised the writing that had been carefully written on the inside of his wrist in a black biro. He set the tissue box down and nearly passed right back out again when he saw what it was:

 

_ Text me (07581122209) _

 

_ Lance _

 

There was no way- and yet there apparently was… it was time for Keith to find out what had happened and figure out if this boy was who Keith hoped he was. 


	2. Hospital bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to try something new and I now present to you... Keith and Lance’s text chain. Lance (Written by me) is in Bold and Keith (Written by HerBreakingHeart) is in Italics. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this new way of doing things please let us know in the comments and we may surprise you with another chapter soon :)
> 
> Also if you really love this idea and you are going to leave a comment let us know if you’d like it if we set up an Instagram and screenshot the actual messages xxx

Keith -  _ italics  _ Lance -  **bold**

  
  


(+44 7592 777556:)

(11:32 am)  _ Um hello??  _

  
  


(+44 7581 122209:)

(11:35 am)  **Hey, Keith right?**

 

(11:35 am)  **Are you ok dude you got a bit beat up by that metal pole…**

 

(11:40 am)  **Too soon?**

  
  


(11:42 am)  _ Uh don’t think I know what you’re talking about. Who even are you anyway?  _

  
  


(11:42am)  **Shit sorry I’m Lance and I’m the one that too you to the hospital after your crash.**

  
  


(11:42 am)  _ Oh yeah that. Just a few scratches nothing too bad. Thanks.  _

  
  


(11:43 am)  **You sure you’re ok? You were pretty out of it on pain meds for a while**

  
  


(11:50 am)  _ Everything’s more or less in order now.  _

  
  


(11:50 am)  **Ok well let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, I have to come back to the hospital anyway because I left my jacket :)**

  
  


(11:50 am)  _ That’s good _

 

(11:50 am)  _ That you’re coming back to get your jacket  _

 

(11:51 am)  _ So you can have it back I mean  _

  
  


(11:51 am)  **I mean you can keep it if you want babe (wink wonk)**

  
  


(11:54 am)  _ *wink _

  
  


(11:54 am)  **Don’t you mean *Thanks for the offer babe ;)**

  
  


(11:57 am)  _ That’s funny  _

  
  


(11:57 am)  **Maybe I wasn’t trying to be *insert pout here***

  
  


(11:58 am)  _ You were failing at anything else lmao  _

  
  


(11:59 am)  **I happen to think I’m amazing at flirting thankyou**

 

(12:03 pm)  **Oh shit**

 

(12:03 pm)  **Anddddd I’m out** _ (A/N: of the closet lmao) _

  
  


(12:09 pm)  _ Am I gonna be that lucky?  _

  
  


(12:09 pm)  **Lucky that someone as gorgeous as myself thinks you’re worth his charm?**

  
  


(12:10 pm)  _ Of course, I simply can’t believe how blessed I am right now  _

  
  


(12:11 pm)  **Wow I can taste the sarcasm… or is that salt?**

  
  


(12:12 pm)  _ And why would I be salty right now?  _

  
  


(12:22 pm)  **Salty that you don’t have a boyfriend as fit as me?**

 

(12:24 pm)  **Duh**

  
  


(12:26 pm)  _ I honestly can’t tell if you’re being serious or not  _

  
  


(12:26 pm)  **Dead serious babe**

  
  


(12:27 pm)  _ Um  _

 

(12:27 pm)  _ I gohftg _

 

(12:27 pm)  _ *got to go  _

  
  


(12:27 pm)  **Ok you should get some rest, I’ll come get my jacket tomorrow xx**

  
  
(1:05 pm)  _ See you soon I guess _


	3. Panic attack

A splash of colour dropped onto the paper on Keith’s desk and slowly seeped outwards until his whole room was covered in vibrant colours, cheerful music drifted up the stairs and he made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen. 

 

He leaned on the doorway as he took in the happy family in front of him, his mum dancing around a broom; bright yellow rubber gloves and her hair piled on top of her head. His dad belting out the words into a makeshift microphone of a piece of broccoli, from one of the shopping bags. His dad spotted him and swung him up high and onto his shoulders before taking his mum by the hand and twirling her dramatically into a dip.

 

 As the broom hit the floor the colours began to seep from the edges of the kitchen, the music turned somber, eventually mimicking funeral music and Keith was left standing in the middle of the kitchen alone. Pots piled high in the sink, a news bulletin blared on the tv: “Hero of the moment dies tragically after attempting to save family of 5 from a raging house fire earlier today.” He wasn’t sure where it had come from but Keith realised he was clutching a photo frame containing a glossy photo of a happy family, but their faces appeared blurry and lacked detail or depth. 

 

Keith woke in a cold sweat, his hands were clutching at the sheets of the hospital bed with a sudden desperation and the painfully realistic dream slipped from his feverish brain. An incessant beeping came from the heart rate monitor beside him and Keith tried to force himself to breathe evenly. No matter how he tried Keith couldn’t stop his breaths from coming out in ragged, mismatched patterns and realisation began to set in when he recognised the symptoms. 

 

Panic attack. 

 

Unfortunately for Keith, this realisation only managed to make matters worse; he had never been able to manage a panic attack on his own. Since his parents died they had been a pretty regular occurrence when he was under any kind of stress or pressure and this lead to Shiro giving him an emergency phone number for when things like this happened. But his phone was out of reach, on the chair across the room, Keith had thrown it there out of anger after his conversation with Lance - when he managed to shut yet another person who genuinely cared, out of his life.

 

The beeping continued to grow louder and angrier as Keith struggled to find a point of focus. Eventually, he found a happier memory accompanied by a calming song, hummed by a stranger in the streets. 


End file.
